Brotherhood Halloween Party
by blueshock
Summary: The brotherhood are throwing a halloween party, but Todd accidently tells the xmen. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Finally,'' Pietro sighed,'' A month without Mystique asking for money. HALLOWEEN.''

"It's the only day humans and mutants get along,'' Fred said.

"No it's not,'' Todd said,'' Okay, maybe it is. We should do something this year.''

"We can throw a party,'' Lance said,'' But no x-men. Agreed?"

"Agreed,'' They said.

**X-mansion**

"What are we going to do this year?" Scott asked.

"We are doing our halloween party of course,'' Jean said,'' It's a thing we do every year.''

"And who comes?" Evan asked.

"He's right,'' Kurt said,'' No one comes.''

"Fine,'' Jean sighed,'' Then what are we going to do?"

"We could go to a party,'' Scott suggested,'' Be way better then planing a party.''

"That's a good idea,'' Kitty said,'' I'll call all my friends to see who is throwing partys.''

Kittyruns out of the room. The others watch tv, wondering what party they will go to.

**Brotherhood house**

"Give up the money,'' Pietro yelled.

They had no money to buy the stuff. The only person with money was Todd, but he wasn't giving it up. Said he was saving it for his _girlfriend. _The others were beginning to believe that he didn't have a girlfriend. They never saw her or he never told them her name.

"Come on,'' Lance yelled,'' You know that we need the money.''

"I'm saving it for something and you know it,'' Todd yelled.

"I think you don't have a girlfriend,'' Pietro yelled,'' And that you are making the whole thing up.''

The door flew opened and Todd walked out, looking very mad.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND,'' Todd shouted,'' WHO DO YOU THINK PICKED ME UP THAT ONE DAY, WHEN WE DID THE PAPER ROUTES.''

"I always wondered where he went,'' Fred whispered.

"Don't mention the paper routes,'' Lance moaned,'' I stil have a bump on my head.''

"If you have a girlfriend,'' Pietro said,'' Then who is it?"

Just then a ceil phone rang. They looked around. Todd took a ceil phone out of his pocket. The others stared at him. The same thought ran through their minds. 'Where did he get the ceil phone?'

"Hi,'' Todd said,'' Nothing, parties, well we are having a party. Really, that's nice. Bye.''

"Who was that?" Lance asked.

"My girlfriend,'' Todd said, then realized something and slaped himself.'' My girlfriend is an x-men. Oops.''

"You invited the x-men,'' Pietro yelled,'' Great job, idiot. Now what are we going to do?"

"Can you call your girlfriend?" Lance asked.

"You call her,'' Todd said handing the phone to Lance and going into his room.

Lance looked at the phone and grined. He began to look through the numbers. Todd opened the door and took the ceil phone back. He ran back into his room and locked the door.

"So much for finding out,'' Fred said.

"I wonder who it is,'' Lance said,'' It is going to bug me until I find out or die.''

"You really want to know?" Fred asked.

Pietro and Lance looked at Fred.

"Do you know?" Pietro asked.

"Ya,'' Fred said,'' But I'm not going to tell you.''

The grins on Lance and Pietro face disapeared. Fred went back to the kitchen.

"I want to know,'' Lance whined,'' I want to know.''

Pietro rolled his eyes and went into the living room to make plans for the party in three days. Lance went into the living room about five minutes later. Todd peeked out the door, then closed it again. He dialed a number on his ceil phone.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' Listen, I don't think the others will like it if you and your friends come over to the party. No, bab just listen. Okay, you can come, but don't blame me if they don't like it. Okay, bye.''

Todd hung up the ceil phone and sighed.' Can never talk her out of anything,' Todd thought,' But that is why I like her. I just hope the others don't mind.'


	2. Who is it

**Chapter Two **

Todd left his bedroom and went into the living room. Pietro and Lance were hanging some decerations, that they found in the attic. They were very old and some would break when they touched them. They looked at Todd as he entered.

"So,'' Lance said,'' What did your girlfriend say?"

"That they are coming,'' Todd said,'' Hey, how did you know I called my girlfriend?''

"Why don't you use her name?" Pietro asked, trying to change the subject.

"Do you want to know?" Todd asked,'' Do you really want to know?"

"YES,'' Lance and Pietro shouted.

"Well,'' Todd said,'' Too bad. You'll have to wait until the party.''

Todd hopped back up the stairs. Lance and Pietro watched, with murder in their eyes. They set back to work not saying a thing. Fred watched them.

"You really want to know?" Fred asked.

Lance and pietro stoped and went over to him, with grins on their faces.

"Who is it?" lance asked.

"Can't tell you,'' Fred asked,'' That would break the promise I made to Todd.''

"He said that you could tell us,'' Pietro lied.

"Oh,'' Fred said,'' It's...''

Todd sat on his bed, thinking about the party. Just then the door opened an Lance and Pietro ran inside.

"You are dating her?" Lance yelled.

"Fred told you,'' Todd moaned.

"That is low man,'' Pietro said,'' With her. I mean come on.''

"She is the one that asked me to go out,'' Todd said,'' I didn't even think she wanted to go out with me.''

"You are not going to tell us,'' Pietro sighed,'' Fred didn't tell us. He said we should try this and maybe you would say their name, but I guess not.''

Lance and Pietro left the room. Todd laied down on the bed.' That's good,' Todd thought,' They would probably of kicked me to death if they knew.'

Lance and Pietro ran into the kitchen.

"He said you can tell us,'' Lance said.

"I'm not going to tell you,'' Fred said,'' If he wanted yuu to know then you would of told you.''

Pietro and Lance went back to the living room.

"I want to know,'' Pietro whined,'' Iwanttoknow.Iwanttoknow.''

"He is never going to tell us,'' Lance said, then grined,'' Doesn'y Todd have a dairy?"

"Ya,'' Pietro said, then grined.'' He keeps it under his bed.''

They ran back up stairs.

"Todd,'' Lance said,'' I need you to run to the store.''

Todd opened the door.

"For what?" Todd asked.

"Well,'' Lance said,'' Some more things for the party. Like candy, go to that candy store.''

Todd nodded and left the house. Pietro and Lance ran into the room and searched under Todds bed. They found the dairy and fliped open some pages.

"This one is from yesturday,'' Lance said, reading the page.'' He don't even mention the girls name, all he puts is my girlfriend or she. Man he really figured this out. Do you think he knew we would read his dairy?''

"He probably did,'' Pietro said,'' After all, we did put up half of his other dairy on the schools website.''

"Oh, ya,'' Lance said,'' I remember that. Man was Todd mad and embarrased. He didn't go to school for about two weeks.''

Lance put the dairy back under the bed.

"Do you think he might have a picture?" Pietro asked.

"Get searching,'' Lance said.

Pietro zipped around the room. He stoped, with a disgusted look on his face.

"This place is filthy,'' Pietro said,'' No, not one picture. He really had this planed. He probably takes the picture with him.''

The two left the room, making sure it was the way that it was before they went in or what they thought it looked like when they went in. They went down stairs just as Todd got back. He handed them the bags.

"I got some of almost everything,'' Todd said.

"Good,'' Pietro said,' This will do good for the party.'

Todd went up stairs to his room. Pietro and Lance looked into the bags.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Todd shouted.

Pietro and Lance looked at each other and ran out the door with the candy.


	3. Girlfriend Find Out

**Chapter Three**

Pietro and Lance opened the door to the house and slowly walked in without making a sound. They searched the living room and the kitchen to make sure Todd wasn't there. He wasn't.

"He might be looking for us stil,'' Lance whispered,'' Do you think he left his ceil phone in his room?"

"I saw it on the counter when we went in last time,'' Pietro said,'' So maybe.''

They ran up stairs and into Todd room, which Todd forgot to lock, again. Lance grabed the ceil phone off the counter and searched the numbers.

"Anna,'' Lance said,'' Liz, Chisten, Carol, Jacky, Berenda, Nicky.''

"How many girls phone number does he got?" Pietro asked,'' How did he get them.''

"The whole thing is full of girls phone numbers,'' Lance said,'' He even has Kittys, Jeans, and...Storm? How did he get hers? She ain't even in school anymore.''

Just then the door opened and Todd walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Todd shouted, taking the ceil phone away frm Lance.

"Where did you get the phone numbers?" Pietro asked,'' Even I don't have that much numbers.''

"Well,'' Todd said,'' When you posted half of my diary, I posted a little thing.''

"And people gave you their phone numbers?" Lance laughed, then stopped.'' Did you?"

"Ya, yo,'' Todd said,'' It was really cool. I can play prank calls.''

"But,'' Pietro said,'' You only have girl numbers.''

"I have them in different sections,'' Todd said,'' This is a very upgraded phone that my girlfriend got for me.''

"WHO IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Lance and Pietro shouted.

"Wow,'' Todd grinned,'' You really want to know. Too bad.''

Pietro and Lance left the room, while Todd burst out laughing.' This is good,' Todd thought,' They are going to go crazy.'

Lance and Pietro went into the half down living room.

"We need to get this done,'' Lance said,'' Tomorrow is the party, I think.''

"We are not even done,'' Pietro said.

"Zip around and get it done then,'' Lance demanded.

Pietro zipped around and hung the rest of the things from the attic. The place stil wasn't done.

"Now,'' Lance said,'' Hang up the things from the store.''

Pietro zipped around and hung that stuff up.

"Put the candy where it is suposed to go,'' Lance said. Pietro did that.'' Good, now go get me a pop.'' Pietro zipped off and got a pop, then stoped.

"Wait a minute,'' Pietro said, then slaped himself.'' How stupid can I be?"

Pietro walked into the living room. Lance reached for the pop, but Pietro pulled away.

"Mine,'' Pietro said,'' You can get your own.''

"But,'' Lance said,'' I'm tired. I've worked too hard.''

"What work?" Pietro asked,'' I just did all the work.''

"Not that. The finding out who is Todds girlfriend is. That can be tiring.''

"We should make a name for it,'' Pietro whispered,'' Like, the find out who Todd girlfriend is.''

"I said that,'' Lance said,'' It could be girlfriend find out.''

"That's great,'' Pietro said,'' What does it mean?"

Lance rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom. Pietro stood there for awhile, before heading up to his bedroom too. Todd opened his door, seeing no one there he left. He made sure he locked his bedroom door first. He snuck down stairs and out the door. He walked down the road a little ways. Just then a car pulled up and he got in.

"What took so long?" Todd asked as the car drove off.

Lance came out of his bedroom and went to Todds room. He knocked, but there was no answer. Pietro came out of his room and walked over to Lance.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked.

"He is not here,'' Lance said,'' And the doors locked.''

"Plan p,'' Pietro said.

"What's plan p?" Lance asked,'' What was plan a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, and o?"

"I'm skipping them,'' Pietro said,'' Plan p sounds better.''

"What is the plan then?" Lance asked.

"I don't know,'' Pietro said,'' I thought you knew.''

"You are the one who said plan p.''

"I know that, but I thought you were the one who came up with the plans.''

"WHAT?''

''When we made the name, I said you make all the plans. You are the leader, now lead.''

"I don't know what kind of plan should be. I don't even know why we even started this. The party is tomorrow.''

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY ROOM?" Todd shouted, as he hopped up the stairs.

Lance and Pietro looked at the angry Todd and ram back to their rooms, locking the doors too. Todd grined.' They call me stupid,' Todd thought,' They are stupid. Can't wait for the party tomorrow.' Todd went into his room, laughing a litte. Lance and Pietro peeked out of their rooms.

"Lets not mention this to anyone,'' Lance said.

"I agree with that,'' Pietro muttered.

They went back into their rooms.' I never want to remember that,' Pietro thought,' My being scared of Todd. That's a laugh.'


	4. Three More Hours

**Chapter Four**

Lance and Pietro had finished putting up some more decorations. Todd had stayed in his bedroom the whole day. It was almost 3:00. The party didn't start until 6:00. Pietro and Lance didn't talk about who Todds girlfriend the whole day.

"Having fun?" Todd asked as he hopped down stairs for a drink.

"The place is ready," Lance said," Who is all coming?"

"Some girls," Pietro said," I invited all the girls I knew."

"I invited the cooking class," Fred said and they others stared at him." What?"

"You invited the cooking class," Pietro said," That class is full of weird people."

"Hey," Fred said," I'm in that class."

"I think I just proved a point," Pietro said.

Fred thought for a second, before going back into the kitchen. Lance and Pietro didn't notice that Todd was sneaking to the door.

"Hey," Lance said, turning to Todd.'' Where are you going? The party is in three more hours."

"I just need to meet someone, yo," Todd said.

"Your girlfriend," Pietro grined.

"No," Todd said," Teacher. Saids that he needed to talk to me about my work in his class."

Lance and Pietro looked at each other, then back at Todd.

"What did you do?" Lance asked.

"I think it was the project I did," Todd said," He said do a project on anything you want and I did it on toads."

"Toads," Pietro said," What class is this?"

"Um... science," Todd said.

"Well," Lance said," Science has lots of things to do with toads, so I don't know what could be the problem."

"I'm going," Todd said, closing the front door.

"Pietro," Lance said," follow him."

Pietro nodded and sped off. Todd hopped all the way to school Pietro made sure that he was not seen.' Maybe he is going to school,' Pietro thought,' Or he could be meeting her there. I go with he is meeting her there.' Todd hopped into the front doors of the school and into the scinece room, where the science teacher was waiting for him. Pietro peeked into the door.' He is just talking to his teacher. Well no reason to stay here.' Pietro sped back to the house, where Lance was waiting for him in the living room.

"Did he lie?" Lance asked.

"No," Pietro said," He is talking with the teacher."

"This is making me mad," Lance nearly yelled, but made the house shake a litte.

"Calm down," Pietro said," Only two and a half hours left until we find out."

"I know," Lance said, fixing some of the cups that had fallen over.

"What are you trying to find out?" Fred asked as he entered the living room.

"Who Todds girlfriend is," Pietro said, then started to beg." Pleasetellus.Pleasetellus.Pleasetellus."

"I'm sorry," Fred said," But I promised Todd I would keep it a secret."

"How much do you want?" Pietro asked taking out some money.

"I don't wan your money," Fred said," I'm not telling."

Fred went to his room and locked the door. Pietro put his money back in his pocket. Lance was stil picking up the things that had tiped over.

"We are never going to find out," Pietro said," What if Todd told his girlfriend not to come."

"She is coming," Lance said," I can feel it."


	5. Party Time

**Chapter Five**

The party at the brotherhood house was about to begin. Some people were showing up. Everything was ready. It seeemed like they were having a fun time.

"This was a good idea," Lance said," I wonder when the x-men are going to get here."

"They should be here any minute," Pietro said.

Just then the door opened and in walked Kitty. She looked around and walked over to him.

"Nice party," Kitty said," Want to like dance?"

"Okay," Lance said.

Lance and Kitty walked off. Pietro walked around the room, but kept his eyes on the front door. Kurt, Kathy, Evan, Jean, and Scott had came into the place, but went their seperate ways. Kathy and Kurt stayed together, so did Jean and Scott.'That rules out Kitty, Jean, and Kathy,' Pitro thought,' Who could it be? I'll ask Kathy.' Pietro sped over to Kathy, who was dancing.

"May I cut in?" Pietro asked, but grabbed Kathys hand and pulled her away from Kurt before they could say anything.

Kurt looked mad and ready to follow, but Kathy put a hand up to stop him. He sighed and went to get a drink.

"What do you want?" Kathy asked.

"I want to know who Todds girlfriend is," Pietro said," Todd said she is an x-men. Can you please tell me who it is?"

"I'll give you a hint," Kathy said," It's not Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Rahne, Amara, Jubilee, or me. Who is it?"

Pietro thought for a second, then said," I don't know. You named all the x-men girls."

Kathy shook her head and walked off, muttering how stupid he was not to know. Just then the door opened and in walked the last person Pietro expected to see. It was Tabitha. She looked around and ran over to Todd.'Is she it?' Pietro thought. Todd kissed her check and they walked off together. Lance quickly ran over to him.

"This is a great party," Lance said, then noticed Pietros shocked face." Are you okay?"

"It was Tabitha," Pietro blurted out.

"Tabitha," Lance said, shocked," Ewww, gross. She really needs to look at the men she likes."

Lance walked off, leaving Pietro standing there.' But,' Pietro thought,' I liked her.' Pietro looked around and spotted Todd dancing with Tabitha.

"YOU BETTER RUN SLIME," Pietro shouted.

Todd looked at Pietro, then at Tabitha. In less then a second he was out the door. Pietro stood there for awhile.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Pietro muttered, running out of the door.

Everyone stood there in silence, but just shrugged and continued the party. They ignored the screams coming from outside. Tabitha met up with the other x-men and they left the party. When they went out the door Todd ran passed them, then Pietro. They looked at each other.

"Should we help?" Kitty asked.

No one answer, so Kitty took that as a no. They continued walking down the street. They ignored the screams for help behind them.

"That was a good party," Rogue said.

"They should do that more often," Evan said.

Everyone started to laugh as they kept on walking, hopping that the brotherhood would throw another party someday.

_**The End**_

A/N: It was Tabitha. It was the only person I could think of who would date him. Kitty is too into Lance, Rogue can't touch anyone, Jean likes Scott, and the others are just too nice.

I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
